


Pass Me By

by AstridMyrna



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Elevators, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridMyrna/pseuds/AstridMyrna
Summary: Jyn and Cassian are recovering on Yavin 4 and just happen to share the same ungodly night shifts, which leads them conveniently meeting at the elevator.





	Pass Me By

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Valentine's fic for @deadpanprincess for The Rebel Captain Network secret Valentine's Day exchange! Hope you enjoy!

Cassian, leaning on the back of the elevator that passed through the many floors of the ziggurat rebel base on Yavin 4, straightened up when the door slid open.

“Hey,” Jyn said as she walked in. “You got taken off of medical leave too?”

“Yes, but I can’t go out in the field for a while yet. They need me for late-night work.”

“What kind of work?”

Jyn pressed the top button on the panel and stepped back to join him, folding her arms behind her back as a cushion for the durasteel wall.

“I’m going down, Jyn,” he said.

“It’s okay, I got time before my patrol. So what kind of work are you doing?”

He folded his arms across his chest and dug his fingers in the sides of his tan leather jacket, his shoulder pressing against the wall. It had been three months since Scarif, but those three months were full of back-to-back bacta treatments and physical therapy sessions so he could walk again. He and Jyn weren’t the only survivors on Scarif, but his physical therapy sessions often matched with hers--no, she didn’t have that kind of pull on the Rebellion here, especially after Scarif.

“Intelligence work, highly confidential,” he said, allowing himself to smile in front her. 

She wheeled on her shoulder to face him, a grin splitting her face.

“So something to do with Draven then,” she teased. “I guess that’s my fault I made you break orders and I never said sorry.”

“Don’t. It was something I wanted to do because you…”

He let the word hang in the humid air, not knowing how to finish. They gazed at one another, like they had in that final elevator ride in Scarif, not needing to say anything but wanting to form words for the emotions that bubbled in the space between them. He respected her, admired her, trusted her, and he trusted no one, except for Kay. The bond they forged in the afterglow of Scarif had been left untouched. Even during their shared therapy sessions they didn’t speak a word about it, and only encouraged each other’s physical healing progress. 

The elevator halted its descent and the door hissed open.

“Good night, Jyn,” he said and pushed off the wall.

“Good night,” she said softly.

When he heard the door close, he let himself look back at its blank face. As much as his heart ached for him to go and follow Jyn, he forced himself to walk back to his quarters. He could be friends with Jyn, but anything else could risk something he wasn’t sure he was ready for yet.

* * *

They thought that would be the last time they would meet in the elevator, or at least not meet each other very often. It would be too much of a coincidence to meet every night.

But they met every night. Cassian couldn’t say much about his confidential work, and there wasn’t anything exciting during Jyn’s patrol for her to talk about.

So for three months they talk about other private things. How Cassian found and reprogrammed K-2SO. How Jyn learned to forge documents. What it’s like pretending to be somebody else. Who was their favorite disguise. Where they would be if the war ever ended and they somehow survived it. They knew almost on instinct what topics to avoid. They trusted each other with their lives, but not much else.

* * *

Cassian helped push the curved elevator door open so he could drag a wounded Jyn inside faster. He propped her against the wall so he could jam the elevator buttons with one hand while providing cover with the other. Jyn’s heavy head lolled on her shoulders as she fought to stay awake, her legs unfolding on the cold steel floor she sat on. A blaster shot snuck in just as the door sealed shut. The elevator wall vibrated on Jyn’s back as it made its descent, and she heard Cassian let out a sigh in relief.

Warm hands patted her cheeks, and in a voice so gentle yet so strained that it was about to snap, Cassian said, “Jyn, you need to stay awake. Wake up, Jyn. Wake up.”

Jyn’s eyes opened, which was a bit worrying since she didn’t remember closing them in the first place.  But now Cassian’s dark eyes examined her, his hands moving from her face to brace her shoulders.

“Cassian,” she whispered.

“We’re almost to the medical frigate, and we’ll stop your leg from bleeding. We just need to fight a little longer, Jyn.”

She was so damn  _tired_  of fighting.

“Cassian,” she breathed.

He leaned in close enough for her to see the color in his eyes. From far away his eyes were so dark that they looked like a pair of black holes absorbing all light around them. Up close she saw their brown color, like she had broken through a black tile floor and discovered the rich earth underneath.

“What do you need, Jyn?” he murmured.

She fell forward on his mouth, but she buoyed herself by grabbing the front of Cassian’s singed shirt. His lips stiffened as hers slid down to the stubble on his chin. He probably thought that she had become delirious from the blood loss, but most likely didn’t have the same feelings for her that she had for him. She pulled away and forced herself to look at him as if it didn’t matter that he didn’t reciprocate her feelings before either of them might die, even though she had to look at him through a filter of hot tears.

“I’m a better kisser when I don’t have a blaster hole in my shin,” she managed to choke out before the tears rolled down her cheeks.

His answer was to cup her cheeks with his shaking hands and give her a much better-aimed kiss. He broke away to kiss her temple when Jyn squirmed for air, her chest trembling with shock.

“I thought…I thought,” she wheezed until Cassian embraced her tightly.

“Let’s survive this first,” he said, kissing the top of her scalp. “Can you stand?”

She nodded, throwing an arm over his shoulder while he secured an arm around her waist. Lifted with a renewed energy, they rose together and waited for the elevator to halt and the door to open to their escape.


End file.
